


Track 6 - Too Gay to Play (on the radio)

by annabeth



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language, M/M, Mild Angst, Outing, Sexual References, slight perversion of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "If you hadn't told everyone on national TV that we were lovers, this never would have happened! Yuuuuuki," Shuichi whined again, "Now Seguchi-san at N-G records says that we have to tone down our image."
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Track 6 - Too Gay to Play (on the radio)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Corporate Music Industry" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules).

"Can you believe this?" Shuichi cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Bad Luck's lead singer narrowed his normally wide eyes, but Yuki continued to type on his laptop, his hair falling into his eyes, his expression betraying the fact that he wasn't really listening to Shuichi's tirade. It was frustrating but not unsurprising to Shuichi, who was used to Yuki's cold, aloof behavior.

"If you're going to shout, Shuichi, do you think you could go into the other room and shut the door?" Yuki said, without looking up from his computer screen. "I'm trying to write my next novel."

"Yuuuuuki, this is partly your fault," Shuichi whined. "If you hadn't told everyone on national TV that we were lovers, this wouldn't have happened." He hopped across the room towards Yuki where he sat on the couch.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Yuki adjusted his glasses, and Shuichi was momentarily distracted by his hotness. That was the thing about Yuki, he was cool in personality but his appearance was _smoking_.

"But, Yuuuuuki," Shuichi whined again, "Now Seguchi-san at N-G records says that we have to tone down our image."

"We?" Yuki asked, a sardonic eyebrow raised.

"I mean Bad Luck," Shuichi said with a pout. "He would never tell you what to do, right? Because he loves you. That's why he's mad. He says that it will ruin your image and I should go away."

"N-G gets to tell you to do that," Yuki said unhelpfully. "You belong to their music label. If Tohma wants to muzzle you, he can."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Shuichi said, jumping onto the couch and crabwalking over to Yuki. "How am I supposed to sing about my Great Love if Seguchi-san says I have to shut up?"

"Your lyrics are execrable anyway," Yuki said, and Shuichi put his hand on his chest.

"Yukiiii, do you have to be so cruel?" he cried. "Why did you tell people we were lovers when you act like this in private?"

"Probably because you keep letting me stick my dick in your ass," Yuki said, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke in Shuichi's face. Shuichi waved a hand in front of his face and coughed. Even when Yuki was being an asshole, fuck, he was so hot. It made Shuichi want to take all his clothes off and wave his ass in Yuki's face.

He might have tried it, too, if he didn't know from experience that Yuki would just go on typing like nothing was happening.

"That's just it!" Shuichi said. "Seguchi-san said that because of my _little gay relationship_ I couldn't be represented by N-G anymore unless I denounced what happened. Too gay for Japan and all that, and after Sakano-san said that Seguchi-san said that it was publicity that would sell records."

"Japan is pretty anti-gay," Yuki remarked without lifting his eyes from the screen. Shuichi sighed gustily.

"Well, _you_ won't suffer," Shuichi said. "Japan's most famous and sexiest romance novelist, and the women who flock to your signings won't care that you're sleeping with me."

"Shuichi," Yuki said, his limited patience clearly beginning to fray, "it's a business. A record label has to dump bands that aren't profitable, or otherwise unsuitable."

"Yukiiii, you are so cruel! It's like you want me to fail! Bad Luck is a great band. Whether you're sticking your dick into me regularly or not, that doesn't change the fact that we do sell records!"

"I'm tired," Yuki said, picking up his computer and padding out of the room. From his bedroom, he called, "If you're going to bitch and moan anymore, please do it out of my hearing."

Shuichi punched a pillow. "Stupid corporations," he muttered. "It sucks that Bad Luck needs N-G records, or I'd tell Seguchi-san that…" but he trailed off. The truth was, he wouldn't do that, because he was more likely to bounce off the walls than to bounce from his record label. Still, though.

"You're so _mean_ , Yuuuuki," Shuichi said to the abused pillow. " _You're_ the one who outed me as being gay." He buried his face in the pillow. Though he supposed he did have _some_ of the blame, since he couldn't keep himself from Yuki. He'd been unable to let things go, no matter what Yuki had ever said to him.

Seguchi-san had been damned clear, though: make a clean break with Yuki, or make a clean break with N-G on the basis of being too "risque" for them to produce any longer.

Shuichi didn't know what to do: he couldn't leave his lover, whom he loved to distraction—just ask Hiro or Fujisaki about his ability to write lyrics or sing whenever Yuki was being cold to him—but he also couldn't just ditch his music career. Music was his life.

But what mattered more? His lover or his love?

Shuichi didn't know. The only thing he did know was that Yuki probably didn't mind if he left, and probably wouldn't miss him.

But he still couldn't just let Yuki go. And he couldn't drop his music, either. The fact that a corporation got to dictate his love life rankled, but Shuichi knew he couldn't let Seguchi-san just have his way.

There was no resolution to be had, so Shuichi dropped off to sleep on the couch, dreaming of singing about his love for Yuki.

END


End file.
